


you don't need him

by whydragon



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Minor Violence, smut only on the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydragon/pseuds/whydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>now it's from BEN point of view. enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ONE DAY JEFF WAS ON HIS FUCKING COMPUTER AND BEN CAME OUT OF THE FUCKING COMPUTER AND BEN WAS CRYING TREAS OF BLOOD AND THEY CAME DOWN LIKE WATER FALLS AND JEFF WAS WORRIED LIKE SHIT AND ASKED HIM

"WHATS WRONG BEN??"

"M-M-MASKY IS WHATS WRONG!!!111!!!"

"WHAT ABOUT HIM"

"HE BROKE MY HEART AND LEFT ME FOR THAT SON OF A BICHT HOODY"

BEN ALOST FLOWEDED THE PLACE BUT JEFF KISSED HIM

"YOU DON'T NEED THAT BASTARD"

JEFF STARTED TO UNZSIP BENS PANTS AND STARTED TO FUCK IN THE ASS.AFTHER THE FINISH THERE FUCKING SESEN BEN SAID TO JEFF

"LOVE YOU"

"LOVE YOU TOO"

AND THE FELL ASLEEP


	2. Chapter 2

BEN AND JEFF AFTHER 3 YEARS OF BEING TOGETHER THEY GOT MERRIED.

ONE DAY JEFF WAS TAKING A WALK IN FOREST, THEN HE FOUND THE PERSON HOW BROCK BENS HEART, MASKY

"YOU ALCOHOLIC BASTARD HOW COULD YOU!"

"DO WHAT?" ASKED MASKY

"YOU BROCK BENS HEART!"

"SO? I DID I KILL HIM? DID I FORCE HIM DRINK BEER WHEN HE DIDNT WANT TO? NO. AND IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY I DUMPED HE CHEATED ON ME.

"WHAT!?" JEFF ASKED IN DISBELIEVE

"HE CHEATED ON ME WITH SALLY, EJ, LJ, JANE AND SLENDY."

RAN BACK INTO HIS HOUSE AND SAW BEN AND LJ MAKING OUT.JEFF WAS TREAS OF BLOOD AND RAN BACK INTO FOREST

" NOW YOU BELIEVE ME?" ASKED MASKY

"YES. HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!? I JUST WANT TO DIE"

MASKY PULLED A DAGGER OUT AND STABBED JEFF IN THE HEART AND JEFF DIED

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now it's from BEN point of view. enjoy!

"JEFFS GONE NOW COME IN!" I SAID AS LJ CAME. YES I BEEN CHEATING ON JEFF FOR A YEAR WITH LJ I THOUGTH OF DUPING JEFF. ME AND LJ WERE MAKING OUT UNTIL WE HEARD THE DOOR SLAM OPEN JEFF CAME IN, HE WAS CRYING AND RAN AWAY AND RAN AFTHER JEFF. BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. JEFF WAS DEAD AND MASKY STANDING THERE WITH A BLOODY DAGGER IN HIS HAND

"HOW COULD YOU!"I SAID

"HE SAID HE WANTED TO DIE, SO I DID HIM A FAVOR. AND I'M SURE YOU WANT TO JOIN HIM"

HE STABED ME IN THE HEART I HAD NO TIME TO REACT

I DIED

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

k so this last part to this story and am not writing anymore parts so enjoy.

BEN WOKE UP IN HEVAN AND WODERD WHERE WAS UNTIL ....JEFF.

BEN WAS HAPPY TO SEE HIS LOVER HE WALK UP TO HIM BUT SMACK HIM

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" SAID BEN

"YOU BROKE MY HEART! DO YOU THINK I WILL FORGIVE YOU!? WE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 3 YEARS! AND YOU JUST CHEATED ON ME LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! WELL GOODBYE BEN!" YELLED JEFF

"B-B-BUT I LOVE IM SO SORRY"

"SORRY DOESNT CUT IT"

"BUT"

"BUT NOTHING!"

BEN WAS ON THE GROUND CRYING AS JEFF WALK AWAY

"I LOVE JEFF....." BUT JEFF WAS GONE BY THEN


End file.
